Life with 7 Random People
by TheDemonTwins
Summary: When Alaude was investigasting on a case within the CEDEF, he stumbles upon a lost girl. Asari insisted that they should carry the girl back to the Famiglia, where the future of this girl lays...


**Disclaimer.**

TheDemonTwins do not own KHR, except for its OC and the storyline. Many random stories will be expected... Sometimes. Oh, and they do not own Facebook, Twitter and... Well, you will know later.

* * *

"Captain Alaude! Where are you going?" A man in black asked worriedly. "I'm just going to evacuate the place myself." A teen with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes replied coolly. "Is there anything wrong?" His buttoned dark shady gray trench coat fluttered in the wind. "A-Ah... N-No!" The other man bowed and continued with his work, searching for clues.

Walking through the old collapsed building, Alaude wiped the drops of rain on his race and shook the water off his coat, and thought about the case he was investigating now. He hurried over after he received a report from his men of a case about some… What was it again? Ah. It doesn't matter. But he need to finish this quickly, or he'll need to finish a whole load of papers till the next sunrise. Staring at the empty cloudy black sky, his mind wonder elsewhere. It's a long time since he ate with Giotto. Yesterday was a case similar to this, the day before too. They had already suspected the cases are linked together. The area of the cases are done in the Maple Street.

"P-Please... H-H-Help me..." He heard a muffled cry from a dark shady corner. Preparing his handcuffs, in case it was an enemy, he walked slowly towards the corner. The raindrops continued to drip in the silent night. "Who is it?" He muttered and set his glance on the corner. There was a small figure there, standing, or kneeling, in a strange position. "Help me... P-Please…Don't do… This… To me." The cry was much clearer than the one before.

Letting his guard on, he walked towards to the corner and shone his torchlight on the spot. There is a frail figure, with a tattered and torn shirt that barely cover the body. After he make sure that the person meaned no harm, he shuffled over and knelt down. "Are you alright?" He pulled the girl a little and heard some metal clanking against each other. He looked up, scanning the area, and found that the girl is being chained on the wall in a twisted way. "Oh my…" He took out his camera and snaps a picture of the girl before breaking off the metal on the girl's wrist.

"No! No more! Don't… Don't do it anymore!" The girl shouted weakly. Tears and raindrops dripping from her face, dirty black hair swaying in the wind. Alaude stopped for a while, what should he do with this girl? Taking his phone out, he call his men over. "Squad 4! Hurry to the area behind the black building now!"

"Captain Alaude of Vongola's CEDEF. What should we do with this girl?" A girl with black hair, black shades, black coat, black skirt, came over with her black high-heels. "Keep her in the hospital and let her have a checkup. Then wait for my other commands." Alaude yawned and continue to check the paperwork that he asked Asari to deliver over so that he could do it here. "Yes I understand, Captain Alaude." The girl nodded and headed towards the door. Alaude sighed and scribbled on the paper.

"Is okay! I can do it!" He heard a familiar voice outside. "Absolutely not! I won't allow you to do this! By the orders of Captain Alaude, he said-" The girl earlier retorted. "But I can't help do this!" The Oh-So-Familiar-Voice continued. "But Sir Asari!" When he heard that name, he threw his pen on the desk and rushes to see what happened.

To his surprise, he found the rain guardian was carrying the girl he found earlier, and the assistant that came in just now. "Asari. What are you doing?"

"Captain Alaude! I already told Sir Asari that he wasn't allowed to take the girl from the car!" The assistant replied. "Aww... Come on Alaude! Don't this girl looks fragile and needs help?" Asari protested. "You can go out now." Alaude said to the girl. "I have arranged that she will be sent to the hospital and get take care of." Alaude sighed, tired of tonight activities. "But Alaude! Why not take her back to the headquarters? I'm sure the other guardians would like to have her."

"Asari, she isn't the first girl to be found in all of CEDEF investigations. Everyone is treated the same way. Take them for a checkup, admitted in the hospital if necessary, and then get sent to the care center. Or if their relatives are found or they can continue with their life themselves, we'll let them go." Alaude explained. "Eh? I didn't know about that before!" Asari exclaimed. "Now that you know it, put the girl back into the car."

"But, why not let her stay in the headquarters? I'm sure the others would be happy to have a companion around... Especially when it's a girl!" Asari smiled. "No way. She will just be a nuisance." Alaude frowned. "Please Alaude? I'll call Giotto and ask him about this!" Asari took his phone out and clicked 'Contacts'. "Wait. I'll let you bring the girl back. But she will be left in the care center if she bothers me." Alaude submitted in defeat. "Yahoo! As a reward, I'll help you with your paperwork!" Asari grinned, his kimono flowing in the wind.

"No. I'll do it myself." Alaude pushed the offer away, remembering the times when Asari did the paperwork... Badly. Alaude than picked up his pen. "Take her back now, I'll go back after I finish this reports and all."

"Mm!" Asari grinned and turned to the exit. Alaude sighed. Maybe he'll continue the paperwork tomorrow. He need to see to that girl. Tidying his reports, he shouted for Asari. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"Welcome back, Alaude, Asari." A gentle voice greeted the arrivals. Alaude bowed a little and Asari just walked over to the direction. "We haven't eat dinner yet. Should we go now?" Another voice asked. "Giotto insisted that we should wait for you." Yet another voice piped up. Alaude was stunned. "You guys haven't eat yet?"

"Yeah. Areh? Who is that in your arms?" The golden blonde haired teen asked. "I haven't investigate the report yet. Asari kept asking me to bring her back here." Alaude reported. "Alaude wants to put her in the care center. But won't that child be sad?" Asari replied, smiling. "But Alaude is right, there's so many people found in every cases, and you want them all here?!" G. frowned. "But… I think is okay. I mean, to let that girl stay here for a little while." A teen lying lazily on the couch with a closed eye, his electric light green hair combed fluffily. "I agree with Lampo. We should let the girl stay… To the extreme!" A teen wearing a black golden trimmed priest robe with a red scarf around his shoulders, a priest attire, spoke softly, only raising his voice at the end. Only the pineapple hair stayed quiet. "I don't care." He decided and continue to chat with someone on Facebook. Probably Elena.

"Hm… It would be unfair to the other people that are saved at those cases." Giotto pondered over the question. "I'll follow your orders Giotto." Alaude continue to carry the girl. "But don't worry. All the people at the cases are taken care and are to serve the Vongola when they are old enough and tested. Or they can have a free life." He explained. "If that is what you guardians agree, I have nothing to oppose of." Giotto smiled.

"I understand. So I'll take her to the infirmary." Alaude turned towards the corridor. "Wait Alaude! What do you want for dinner? Let's eat together!" Asari smiled. "I'll take… Just some pasta." Alaude replied without turning back. Entering the infirmary, he turn on the lights and lay the girl on the bed.

"Hhm… So far, there's no identity about her huh?" He hummed to himself while checking for the injuries on the girl. "Her scars and bruises… I really need to send her to the hospital."

"There's no need to." Giotto came in and smiled. "Knuckle can fix that." Alaude turned to Primo. "But…"

"Knuckle can still use his flame, even when he doesnt fight. But we must persuade him." Giotto took some blankets out of the cupboard and tuck the girl up. "A-Ah... Whe-Where…am I?" The girl flickered her eyelids open, staring at the duo in terror. "No! No! Please don't hurt me! Please!" She pleaded quickly. "Don't do that to me! I'll do anything except but that!" Her shouts made all the guardians hurry into the room.

"What is the matter?" G. asked hurriedly. "She got some trauma all right." Lampo frowned worriedly. Daemon took a glance on the girl and continue chatting with Elena on Facebook. "She has been tested and experimented on." Giotto turned to Daemon sharply. "Daemon. Is there any info about her?" Daemon took another glance. "I can't see through her clearly with all these bruises and all."

"Knuckle. If you please." Asari thumped Knuckle on his back. "I'll try to do it." Giotto and Alaude look at each other secretly as Knuckle lean over the terrified girl, who was afraid of them and is scared of the whole seven boys. He lighted his flame and brushed it all over the girl's body. Pressing his power in, in case he got overpowered. "No… Don't burn me! I've done nothing wrong!" She stuttered.

"Is okay." Giotto held her hands tightly. "What's your name? Mine is Giotto. And that guy with red hair is G., the one with a kimono is Asari, the one who is healing you is Knuckle, the green haired one is Lampo, the one with blue hair over there is Daemon and the one that found you is Alaude." The girl still look at them with fear in her eyes. "'M-My name is E-Emi!" She choked the words out heavily.

"How old are you?" G. asked. "I have… N-No idea…" Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. "She's just 15." Daemon typed some words and pressed enter. "Hey, what do you want to eat?" Asari asked Lambo.

Lampo thought for a while. "I guess I should eat pasta too!" "Uh… Sure!" Asari scratches his head. "What do you want to eat?" Alaude asked Emi. "Anything is okay…I guess." Emi forced a smile.

"I'll keep a look out." Alaude offered as the other guardians went to get some food. "Okay Alaude." They replied. Alaude sighed and opened his briefcase. "I wouldn't want Giotto to be worried." He opened it and took out the unfinished documents, scanning over each one. Emi just stare at him. "U-Um... What are you doing?" Alaude flipped to another page and answered as patiently as he could. "I'm doing my work now. Now that I thought of it. Do you remember what happened?"

"No…please don't let me think about!" The girl shook her head furiously. "Okay. Then just wait patiently till the food arrives." Emi just kept her mouth shut for the whole session till the other guardians came in. "Alaude. Emi! I had brought pasta!" Asari handed them a bowl of pasta each. "If you excuse me Giotto. I need to Skype with Elena now." Daemon took his pasta back to his room. "That Daemon... Always using Skype, Facebook, Tweeter, Youtube, MSN and all…don't he get tired of it?" G. sighed. "But you use those accounts too." Lampo laughed.

"Shut up. You also use those too." G. snorted.

"Is this pasta?" Emi asked innocently. They all stared at her. "You never eat pasta before?" Knuckle asked slowly. "Um... No. I was always fed on fruit peels, or leftovers if I'm lucky." She muttered nervously. "I see. Then enjoy this meal first!" Giotto smiled warmly and twirled some pasta on his fork. Emi took a bite of the food. "Is… Quite good."

"Glad you like it." Asari smiled.

Emi felt these 7 boys can be trusted... And she felt that tomorrow onwards, the day will pass by happier day after day... Maybe?

* * *

Prologue written by Candy_Slayer.

Story edited by Shiroranzuki

Review please! X3


End file.
